criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Mirror
Black Mirror is the fourth case of Criminal Case, being the fourth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the seventieth case overall. It takes place in Europe as the fourth case of the region. Plot After escaping the Heavenly Guard from Parinaita, they quickly head to Berlin to rescue the second member of the Dead Writer's Society. As Abril and the player get there, a man in a suit, Finn Vogt, was in tears, saying his fiance has been killed. Following the heartbroken fiance, they quickly discover the body of Anja Schulze, shot in the head and the heart. Analyzing the location, they discover that she was looking through a one-way mirror, which only showed her reflection while the killer could see her from the other side. They quickly suspect the broken-hearted fiance's father King Johan Vogt the V, as well as the second member of the Dead Writer's Society, a photographer named Jordan French. At the end of the first chapter, Abril crossed her arms before a tailor walked towards the two, looking for the victim. They asked why tailor Sebastien Pfeiffer why he was looking for Schulze, which he responded that she left her phone at the tailor's shop. Unlocking her phone, she, along with a maid of the palace, Martina Ziegler, were planning on escaping Berlin and hiding from the Heavenly Guard until the reign was over. After discovering the silenced pistol, they were quickly interrupted by the king, saying that his son was about to jump off a bridge. After taking profiler Jaxon to handle this situation and successfully persuading Finn to not jump, they continue to investigate until ultimately arresting Finn as the killer. Finn shouted at the player, saying that he feels empty and cold without Anja, and wants to join her every time he sees the player and Abril's face. Abril confronted him with stone cold evidence and even asked if he even loved Anja. Finn slapped her in the face, screaming that he truly loved the victim. They knew each other as kids, and would even hang out with one another in various forests. He continued to sob, saying that even his dad approved of our actions. Suddenly, when he became king, he started to abuse Finn, saying that Anja came from a poor family and didn't deserve their 'rich blood.' He even threatened to kill her himself if Finn didn't do it. Knowing how weak Finn is, he stood behind the one-way mirror and was forced to put on jewelry he gave her when they were kids and take a shot, breaking into tears as he ran for help, eventually finding the player. Judge Moreau, understanding Finn's pain, simply sentenced Finn to 25 years in prison. Arman quickly alerted Abril and the player, saying the Heavenly Guard is attempting to arrest and execute Jordan for being part of the Dead Writer's Society. After listening to Arman's story about how the Heavenly Guard stormed a local cafe and took Jordan away to be executed. They quickly head over to the execution platform, where king Johan kicked Jordan in the face, leaving a bruise on his forehead. After ordering one of his orderlies to execute him, a bunch of German resistance members quickly hop onto the platform and start a fist fight. The Heavenly Guard quickly get Johan out of the area while Jordan and a bunch of other citizens scramble. After discovering Jordan's unconscious body in Anja's dressing room, one of the Heavenly Guard members approached Abril and the player, ordering them to have their hands up. Before Abril could throw a punch, the Heavenly Guard member placed his hands up, simply joking around with them. He takes off his outfit, revealing himself to be a resistance spy named Saduo Jabari. Ordered by the leader to get as many Heavenly Guard members out of Europe as soon as possible and transfer them to South America for safe keeping, he disguised as a guard so that he can take many members as soon as possible. After confessing that Alex was saved barely during the brawl in Parinaita, his next task was to save the rebellious photographer French. After Endar confessed that he couldn't save Jordan, Saduo inquired that he had a client hiding here in case things went awry. They look for the other operative, revealing to be photographer Birgitta Isaksson, a suspect from a previous case. After she gladly handed Endar some morphine, they quickly save Jordan from death and let him recover with Saduo and Birgitta, letting him free after he eventually recovers. Chief Alvarez ordered Abril and the player to find answers onto how these cities appear so suddenly, so they discover the location of Olivier Crane, the inventor that was mentioned before, a small house in Marseilles, France. With a good spirit, they quickly haul to France for answers. Summary Victim * Anja Schulze '''(shot twice through a one-way mirror) Murder Weapon * '''Silenced Pistol Killer * Finn Vogt Suspects Profile * This suspect scuba dives * This suspect drinks beer * This suspect bakes bread Appearance * This suspect wears a tie * This suspect wears glasses Profile * This suspect scuba dives * This suspect drinks beer Appearance * This suspect wears a tie Profile * This suspect scuba dives * This suspect drinks beer * This suspect bakes bread Appearance * This suspect wears a tie Profile * This suspect scuba dives * This suspect drinks beer * This suspect bakes bread A'ppearance' * This suspect wears glasses Profile * This suspect scuba dives * This suspect drinks beer * This suspect bakes bread Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer scuba dives. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer bakes bread. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Victim's Dressing Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Gift, New Suspect: Finn Vogt) * Speak to Finn about marrying the victim. (New Crime Scene: Hidden Hallway) * Examine Gift. (New Suspect: King Johan Vogt the V) * Talk to Johan about giving the gift to his son's fiance. * Investigate Hidden Hallway. (Clues: Mask, Camera Lens) * Examine Mask. (Result: Modified Particles) * Examine Camera Lens. (New Suspect: Jordan French) * Talk to Jordan about taking a photo of the victim. * Analyze Modified Particles. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer scuba dives.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks beer.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Talk to Sebastien about needing the victim. (Result: Sebastien scuba dives and drinks beer; New Crime Scene: Seamstress Store) * Investigate Seamstress Store. (Clues: Receipt, Revealing Photo, Note to the Victim) * Examine Receipt. (New Suspect: Martina Ziegler) * Talk to Martina about running errands for the victim. (Result: Martina drinks beer) * Examine Revealing Photo. (Result: Jordan's Signature) * Speak to Jordan about taking a revealing photo. (Result: Jordan scuba dives and drinks beer) * Examine Note to the Victim. (Result: Threat) * Examine Threat. (Result: Crumbs) * Analyze Crumbs. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer bakes bread; New Crime Scene: Secret Exit) * Investigate Secret Exit. (Clues: Broken Crown, Dirty Halberd) * Examine Broken Crown. (Result: Blonde Hair) * Speak to Johan about his crown breaking. (Result: Johan scuba dives and drinks beer, Finn drinks beer and bakes bread, Martina bakes bread) * Examine Dirty Halberd. (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood. (Result: Finn's Blood) * Speak to Finn about being stabbed. (Result: Jordan bakes bread) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Persuade Finn from jumping off the bridge. (Result: Finn scuba dives; New Crime Scene: Personal Mirrors) * Investigate Personal Mirrors. (Clues: Measuring Tape, Spatula, Gasoline Canister) * Examine Measuring Tape. (Result: Victim's Hair) * Speak to Sebastien about attempting to strangle the victim. (Result: Sebastien bakes bread) * Examine Spatula. (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Martina's Skin) * Question Martina about being hit with a spatula. (Result: Martina scuba dives) * Examine Gasoline Canister. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Jordan's Fingerprints) * Speak to Jordan about splashing the victim with gasoline. (Result: Jordan bakes bread) * Investigate Shattered Window. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Pistol Grip, Snorkel) * Examine Pistol Grip. (Result: Clear Substance) * Examine Snorkel. (Result: Black Fiber) * Analyze Black Fiber. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a tie.) * Analyze Black Fiber. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears glasses) * Arrest the killer now! (1 star) * Move on to Europe In Shambles (4/7). Europe In Shambles (4/7) * Speak to Arman about Jordan's execution. * Investigate Victim's Dressing Room. (Clues: Jordan's Body) * Talk to Saduo about disguising as a Heavenly Guard member. (Reward: Heavenly Guard Turban) * Analyze Jordan's Body. (18:00:00) * Investigate Seamstress Store. (Clues: Faded Phone Card) * Examine Faded Phone Card. (Result: Birgitta's Number) * Speak to Birgitta about supply morphine. (Reward: Burger) * Talk to Chief Alvarez about our next step. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Hidden Hallway. (Clues: Jordan's Pager) * Examine Jordan's Pager. (Result: Inventor's Location) * Move on to a new case now!